Computerized control of the operation of dental instruments in a dental unit as well as the performance of various auxiliary functions not related to the instrument operation as such is well known in the art. A typical example in the prior art is disclosed in applicant's European patent EP-B-0 391 967, which discloses a dental unit including a microprocessor for supervision and control of instrument operation as well as a range of auxiliary functions, whereby instruments and auxiliary functions can be selected by means of a display with associated selection means.
A further example of computerized operation of a dental working environment including a dental unit with dental instrument and a patient's chair is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,926, in which a single actuation device in the form of a foot switch, that can be brought from an initial position into working positions, is used for selection and control of a variety of functions, the user being guided by display of function display elements with symbol identifiers and optical signals on a display on a front side of the dental unit.
In a still further example disclosed in EP-A-0 734 689 a system for activating and monitoring a dental unit comprises a main console consisting of a display or viewer including a first display portion defining a fixed number of display fields for operating functions or data or fields for accessing display pages containing accessory function data and a second display portion defining at least part of the display fields for the accessory function data depending on or irrespective of the type of display page, the function data or access fields of the first and second display portions being controlled or activated by first and second control means, respectively, arranged on the main console in positions outside the display or viewer, said control means being typically in the form of push-button configurations and separate from the control or activation device for operational functions of the dental instruments.
On the background of such prior art systems it is an overall object of the invention to provide an automated dental practice operating system to select, control and monitor all functions needed during a dental treatment with significantly increased efficiency for the dentist or the dental team, with increased integration of the control of dental instruments, auxiliary functions and operation of facilities available from source external with respect to the dental work place and with high flexibility in terms of user individual configuration of a variety of elements of the system.